Leviathan Drabbles
by purplerose34
Summary: uh... DUH DUH DUH DUH!  please review


IPOD DRABBLES!

_You're not the boss of me, now!_

_I think the Beatles or someone else._

" Aleksander! This is no time to visit MR. Sharp, he has work and so do you!"

Alek turned his head. He was only helping Dylan practice his fencing, that's all.

" Volger, let me just finish Dylan's lesson."

" No time, your Highness! Come! We must go!"

Alek narrowed his eyes, at the wild count, Alek (how Dylan would say) Cracked in the attic. Dylan stood there, minding his own business.

" Your not the boss of me." Alek said silently.

_I want you_

_Beatles_

Alek was working on the engines, as always.

Deryn watched as he picked the entire greasy gunk out of the engine. Alek smiled, and showed it to her

" EWWW! Get that barking stuff away from me!" She yelled, stepping back.

Alek chuckled, and basically threw it at Deryn's new middies shirt!

" BARKING SPIDERS, ALEK YOUR DEAD!"

Deryn chased Alek around the engine room, laughing like a little kid; Alek flicked some at her face.

" What in bloody hell is going on here?" A voice came out of nowhere.

Mr. Hirst, had a small flake of the Engine's greasy ( looks like clart) gunk on his fore head.

" Alright, Mr. Sharp enough horse playing, out!" he pointed to the door.

For some reason she hummed when she went out, and watched as Alek went back to the engines

She sighed. And stared up at the ceiling of the big beastie

" I want you.. I want so bad, I want you, I want you so bad, it's driving me mad, it's driving me Mad."

Alek smiled and waved at her, she smiled. She wants him so bad.

_Alejandro_

_I made this up by changing some words around_

_Deryn and Alek are arguing because he might like Lilit_

I know that we are young.  
And I know you may love me.  
But I just can't be with you like this anymore.  
Aleksander.

She's got both hands  
in her pocket. (Lilit)  
And she won't look at you,  
Won't look at you

She hides true love  
only for you.  
She's got a halo 'around her finger.  
Around you.

You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Austria, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
nothing to loose.

Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Aleksander.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Ferdinand.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just want that Austrian love.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Ferdinand.

Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-ksander.  
Ale-ale-ksander. [2x]

(Just stop. Please. Just let me go. Alejandro. Just let me go.)

She's not broken,  
She's just a baby.  
( Zaven)But her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a dad.  
and all those flames that burned before him.  
Now he's gonna fight your fight, gonna cool the bad.

You know that I love you boy.  
Hot like Austria, rejoice.  
At this point I gotta choose,  
nothing to loose

Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Aleksander.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Ferdinand.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just want that Austrian love.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Ferdinand .

Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-ksander.  
Ale-ale-ksander. [2x]

Don't bother me.  
Don't bother me. Aleksander  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Ferdinand.

I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Aleksander.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. Ferdinand.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Aleksander.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Ferdinand.

Don't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch.  
Just want that Austrian love.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Ferdinand.

Alejandro.  
Alejandro.  
Ale-ale-ksander.  
Ale-ale-ksander. [2x]

Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Aleksander.  
I'm not your babe.  
I'm not your babe, Ferdinand.

Don't want to kiss, don't want to touch.  
Just want that Austrian love.  
Don't call my name.  
Don't call my name, Ferdinand.

Aleksander.

I'm writing more, but's bye from write here!

So, like that last song by lady Gaga, I was coming home and listening to it, and I hummed Aleksander, just a random idea!

Well hope you guys like it!


End file.
